


Take the Stand: The Visuals

by everylosttouch



Series: Take the Stand [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: This is an extra part to the ficTake the Standfeaturing all the artwork/layouts/designs done thus far!





	1. Magnus' Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm glad you guys decided to check this out! This is all the art for the fic Take the Stand, so if you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do so! The link can be found in the summary :)
> 
> Just for your information: All of this art is done by me, and thus if you share it, please credit me. The watermarks on the pictures may be annoying, i'm sorry, but they are there for a reason. Thanks <3

 

Magnus' Home Day View as it is described in Chapter 4 of Take the Stand

Night View

the floor plan of Magnus' home featuring annotations of where things happened in the story


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork from Chapter 15 of Take the Stand

A rough depiction of the moment Magnus is reunited with Alec after the last night in Edom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me over on [tumblr!](https://biconicmagnusbane.tumblr.com/)


	3. Alec's Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A layout of Alec's Manhattan apartment ft. references from google

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me note here that only the annotated floor plan is my art! The other 3 images are from google and what I found as inspiration for Alec's Manhattan Aparment!

Annotated floor plan of Alec's apartment from chapter 21-23 of Take the Stand

Entryway of Alec's Apartment

Another look at the entryway view from the window side of Alec's apartment

View of the living room of Alec's Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me over on [tumblr!](https://biconicmagnusbane.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me over on [tumblr!](https://biconicmagnusbane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
